


exile

by nataliarogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliarogers/pseuds/nataliarogers
Summary: you're not my homeland anymoreso what am I defending now?you were my town, now i'm in exile, seein' you out(manga spoilers)
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	exile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabelles_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelles_s/gifts).



_"i've always hated you Mikasa"_

It felt like he was carving these letters on her mere heart. As she heard Armin yelling in response, her shoulders tensed. She was frowning, hands shaking.

The two were fighting but all she could hear were Eren's words ringing in her mind like ticking timebombs. 

_"He's lying, he saved me, he gave me this scarf..."_ she remembered those moments as her head kept getting dizzier, the space between her and reality kept growing.

Looking back, Mikasa knew something was wrong but her feelings for Eren made her blind and she got lost in trying to justify his actions.

Everyone had been warning her because they already realized what he had become but she just couldn't wrap her mind around that thought.  
Because even if she forced herself into believing she was fighting for her homeland, Shiganshina, deep inside she knew Eren was always the closest thing to home.

His words felt like exile now. He was the only thought that made her strong enought to fight. How could she accept the fact that he was fighting against her now ?

She trusted him with her whole life, she just couldn't believe there wasn't a logical explanation to his behaviour.

That's why she waited for things to get clearier so that she could understand, so that she would feel relieved, so that he could prove he was still the boy she fell in love with.  
She thought there must have been a reason.

In the end Mikasa was right; there was a reason but it wasn't what she expected it to be.

now she knew: he just hated her.

No, not again.

She knew she already lost him but that doesn't stopped her heart from dropping to her stomach

"Our Eren left us long before, let him go Mika", she froze in place as Armin hold her hand. 

Since the day Eren broke her heart she couldn't recognise him anymore.

Armin was right, he was already gone. 

His grip got stronger when they both flinched as Eren's titan collapsed to the ground.

But everything was shattered, everything was lost at that point.

She used her 3d maneuver gear to climb on the titan's shoulder.

Mikasa knelt down holding him like she did that one time and got closer to hear is heartbeat.

He was still there, in her arms one last time.

She was ready to let his heartbeat be the last thing she was going to hear as cannons were ready to start fire.

Instead, she heard Erens voice raise:

_"I've always loved you Mikasa"_


End file.
